Unexpected Gift
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: G is twenty-six years old; a man who is still enjoying the bliss life of being single and he had no time for kids. But then here he is with a baby in his arms. AU. 0259 family fluff.


**A/N: It should have been published on Christmas! But then I can't seemed to finish it on that day, so yeah, late Christmas gift... and this is a G and Gokudera family fluff story! Uwaaa! I finally did it! :D I had always wanted to write a family fluff based on these two sexy storm guardians! XD**

**For those who follow 'The Feeling of Being A Father' = I promise to be a good girl and will try to update the story soon after months of hiatus... ._.**

**Warning: Unbeta-read, AU story.**

* * *

**Unexpected Gift**

G is twenty-six years old; a man who is still enjoying the bliss life of being single and he had no time for kids. There are still way too many dreams he wanted to achieve, and being in a relationship with a woman when you're in the mafia won't be the brightest thing to do.

However…

He glared at the wiggling three years old infant in front of him. He found the child in a cardboard box when he's buying his breakfast this morning after finishing his mission. The weather is freezing cold, and the poor child's nose running and red. At first, he wanted to ignore the baby, as if he didn't saw him. But, as he accidentally make eye-contact with the infant who stared at him with big, teary eyes that is pleading him to take him home, remorse immediately kicked into him and he ended up bringing him back to the Vongola mansion.

He had already called Alaude and asked the blonde to help him pick up the baby and sent him to the orphanage, but the skylark seemed to be running a bit late since he is on the middle of his fight with Daemon.

Crazy fighting maniac, god know why the watermelon-head and skylark detest each other so badly.

He glanced down at the note he found in the blankets that is wrapped around the infant's small body. The note had stated the baby's name (Hayato) and a stupid message that said; 'Please take good care of him with love and care.'

"_What a hypocrite."_ He thought with a snort. He despised these kinds of people who expect someone would do something good when they were bad in the beginning. It almost reminded him about his good for nothing parents who abandon him when he is young.

He shot a heated glare at the baby who is wide awake and walk around the makeshift barrier of mattresses. The baby notice G's presence and turned his little body. He blinked his emerald orbs at the red head a few times before he gave a small smile with his set of cute baby teeth showing off.

He just let out a 'tch' before turning his attention to the folded newspaper that he is currently reading. Apparently, when he notices the date on the side of the newspaper, he realizes that it's Christmas today. Poor kid. He is being abandoned by his parent on Christmas, a day that is supposed to be the happiest day for every kid.

He wondered to himself; how would the kid felt when he realizes that his parents had abandoned him? He suddenly felt sorry for the kid.

…

His ruby red orbs widened. He didn't just felt sorry for a kid that he had just picked up from the street, did he? Strange… this never happened before. He is not a man that gets pity over another person that easily… perhaps the odd silver color of the kid's hair gives him sympathy.

He approached the mattress wall, and Hayato came up to the edge. The toddler raised his tiny, short arms for the adult and so, G decided to bend down and picked him up. Since Hayato is already getting used to the presence of the red head, he immediately placed his head on the warm chest of G's.

G felt a bit uncomfortable with the sudden close contact, since he is never good with kids, and the only kid that had ever get so close to him is his boss's son. The storm guardian pulled the toddler and had him suspended from his outstretched arms. Hayato blinked his eyes at him innocently before reaching his arms out once again, hoping G will let him lay in the warm embrace once again.

"Do you know that your ungrateful parents abandon you today, brat?" G asked, ignoring the small silverette's pleading. As Hayato get tired of reaching his arms out, he began to suck on his thumb, eyes looking at G cutely.

"I'm hungry…" the silverette said in a quiet tone, ignoring G's question.

The red head stared at the toddler as he wondered what will have in the fridge. He involuntarily pulled the toddler back into his chest and walked to the kitchen. Sometimes, Giotto will bought a lot of kid food and stuffed them in the fridge for Tsuna, so perhaps there might be something in the fridge that might be edible and eatable for the kid in his arms.

He opened the refrigerator and stared inside the content. There were left over sushi, energy drinks, carrots, cabbages and any kind of hard raw vegetables that can break a baby's jaw. In the third role of the fridge, he found a few packets of marshmallows that lay innocently in front of him. Why the hell will Giotto bought marshmallows for Tsuna? Well, maybe it isn't the boss of his. Maybe it's the Millefiore boss that had a meeting with them a few days ago. The marshmallow addict had been eating marshmallow non-stop in the meeting so in the end, Tsuna took it from the albino and told him to pay attention to the meeting. Now everything makes sense.

G felt relieved. At least now he had something for the brat to eat. He grabbed a packet of marshmallow and rummaged for a bowl through the cupboard. Then, he placed a short stool next to a chair.

He let the small silverette sit down on the stool while he opens the packet of marshmallows and poured the sweet confections into the bowl. He placed the plastic bowl in front of Hayato and that was when he realizes he had just given something that might choke the kid to death.

"Chew when you eat it." He said, silently hoping that the brat will listen to his advice.

"I know." Hayato replied with a small pout before he nipped on the piece of soft confection in his hand.

_What an honest kid… _G thought. The red head had thought that Hayato will have asked him 'why' and he had to explain to him about how even the softest thing in the world might kill you if you didn't chew while eating it.

Even if he hates to admit it, he found himself starting to like this straightforward and quiet personality of the kid. He also likes how mature Hayato is. When G explain to him how his unworthy parents had abandon him, the kid just shrug his shoulder and accept the truth without crying out. It will either be the kid doesn't like his parents or he just simply didn't care.

When Hayato swallow the piece of marshmallow carefully without choking, a happy and bright smile spread on his pale face as he looked up at the storm guardian.

"It tasted good."

G found himself stared at the toddler in surprise. He didn't know why, but a strange feeling swell up in his stomach when he saw the bright smile. He immediately snapped out from his thought when a blonde man tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the cloud guardian; Alaude.

"So, this is the abandoned child you talk about?" the blond asked simply, looking at the silverette who is chewing on a new piece of marshmallow carefully.

"Well… about that… Alaude…"

"Hmm?" the skylark turned his attention back to the red head who had his bangs covered his eyes, avoiding everyone to see the expression on his face.

"What should I do if I want to adopt that brat?"

Alaude's eyes widened slightly at his words.

G, someone who despises kids and scared by many children excluding their boss's son, wanted to adopt a kid he takes back a few hours ago?

"Heh…" the cloud guardian said with a smirk, before he continues. "I can help you finish up everything if you want, but I never thought that you will become soft just like that omnivore (aka Giotto)."

"Why you-!"

G isn't able to finish up his words as the blonde leave the kitchen. He sighed furiously before turning his head back looking at the kid who is still eating the marshmallow. He pulled out a napkin from his breast pocket and gently grabbed one of Hayato's sticky hands. He pressed the napkin on the chubby tiny hand as Hayato's eyes widened at his sudden gentleness.

"Brat, be grateful to me since you're going to get a new family soon." G said, giving a rare smile to the silverrette.

The toddler stared at him, before he gave a bright grin to the man in front of him.

Christmas didn't felt the same for both of them this year, since fate had been kind enough to let them meet each other and become a family together.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Ending Note: I'm going to write a Father Day's G and Gokudera fluff soon as well... :) I had an idea for that, and ohhh! ^^ I also have one for Daemon and Chrome family fluff! Just wait and see what I'll come out with, okay? ;D And, I'm going to write Chapter #2 of 'The Feeling of Being a Father' now... =="**


End file.
